


This Woman’s Embrace

by soukokuforlife14



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, YENFRI, Yes I am trash for this pairing, but i loved writing this, i get excited everytime I use that f/f tag, just gals bein bed pals, lady love, maybe ooc idk, rated teen for sexual references, the rarepairs always find me and always swallow me whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: They cuddle and they talk and it’s soft.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	This Woman’s Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> .............I’m not in this fandom but rather a lurker who’s only here for Yenfri. >.>

There are arms around her waist and calloused fingertips tracing maps over her stomach. Each touch cruising over paths taken and paths her lover has followed with her tongue, crossing over spots she’s kissed, creating ripples of pleasurable warmth over Yennefer’s skin. The sensation coursing to the tips of her being. Renfri’s other hand holding firm over her heart, breaths long and deep dragging passed the skin on the back of her neck.

It’s here pressed into the woman behind her that she feels most secure. At one point in her life Yennefer had thought there was nowhere safer than the expanse of a man’s chest and near suffocating wrap of his embrace.

But instead she discovered the deepest comfort with her ear up against Renfri’s breast as she listened of each beat of the woman’s heart. Felt strongest when being held by the firm, perfect shape of Renfri’s muscular arms. Felt the most pleasure with Renfri’s fingers dancing delicately over the inside of her thighs, painting Yennefer with her own blush and every bruise sucked into her flesh.

Yennefer felt most secure encased in the warmth of a woman’s love, Renfri’s skin on hers, hair tousled, fingers grasping…

“What are you thinking about?” Renfri murmurs, voice low with drowsiness, drawing Yennefer from her thoughts. 

“Not much,” Yennefer answers.

Renfri hums, a doubtful note to the sound. “Was it me?” She asks and there’s a cocky lilt to her voice like she knew she took up more of Yennefer’s thoughts than she’d any right to. Though really, Yennefer had never actually succeeded in pushing the woman out once she’d come in. After the first time they’d spoken, touched, and departed Yennefer had remained suspended with the woman inside her. Like a piece of Renfri’s soul had been placed behind her ribcage to keep and protect. A perpetual, unending presence that refused to leave her. The only problem being how quickly Yennefer fell in love with it. 

Yennefer breathes in deeply, sighing in exhale like she’s exasperated and says, “Yes.”

Renfri smiles into her hair, “I knew it,” she says triumphantly, arms tightening slightly, possessively over Yennefer’s form, “Anything in particular?” she adds with a suggestive lilt, the hand on Yennefer’s stomach beginning to move just a little lower. 

Yennefer shifts, making the woman holding her loosen her grip as Yennefer turns around.

Renfri’s fingers twine themselves around her back, thumb brushing over her lower spine. She raises her hands to trace the curves of her lover’s face with a kind of reverence she didn’t know she could feel for anyone, “I was thinking I felt safest here.”

Renfri’s eyes widen, the prior drowsiness evaporating from her eyes like morning fog off a meadow. Yennefer’s words seem to have a paralyzing effect with how quickly Renfri freezes and her muscles tense. Her moss green eyes widen and her lips open around words that have yet to reach her tongue. Yennefer watches silently as incrementally Renfri accepts what she said. 

Renfri has always felt like a monster despite everything that’s happened to her, despite how human she’s proven herself to be on multiple occasions. For someone to feel safest with her of all people —especially someone like Yennefer who is effectively disarmed— likely had her internally coming up with all the reasons such a statement was made of ignorance instead of any kind of genuine affection.

Her accepting what Yennefer said is one of the deeper expressions of both trust and love that Renfri feels towards her. It sets her heart alight, heating her to the core while Renfri’s features finally settle into mesmerized bewilderment.

“I don’t understand you,” Renfri eventually whispers, arms tightening again, one of her hands raising to bury itself in Yennefer’s hair.

Yennefer scoffs, “You don’t have to understand...yet.”

Renfri laughs and the sound is soft, gently brushing over Yennefer's face, “Yet? Kitten, I’m not sure I’ll ever understand you. Most would think me no more than a feral animal. Why don’t you?”

Yennefer breathes in deeply before answering, “Because unlike others, I see you.”

“I don’t know what you see then.” Renfri says, closing her eyes as though she wishes to tempt sleep into claiming her.

Yennefer’s lips tilt up in a secretive little smile at how mystified her lover sounds. Though, she adds no further commentary, content to let Renfri continue guessing. Simply letting out a soft little hum as she places her ear against Renfri’s breast. Soaking in her natural heat and listening to the beat of her heart. There truly was no safer, more secure place, than the breast of her lover, the pit of her soul, and the wrap of her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, thank you very much I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
